Chibi Embers
by lilmissgoten
Summary: At the Cell games our fav evil android unwittingly accepts a challenge from a witch with a grudge. In a flash of crimson he’s transformed into a chibi! The rule is that Someone has to look after him. That means the Z fighters! The horror!


Chibi Embers by lilmissgoten  
  
Summary: At the Cell games our fav evil android unwittingly accepts a challenge from a witch with a grudge. In a flash of crimson he's transformed into a chibi! The rule is that Someone has to look after him. That means the Z fighters! The horror!  
  
Warnings: Pain?  
  
Why am I writing this? I'm bored.  
  
PS. This chapter is so damn long 0.o;;  
  
CHIBI EMBERS  
  
Chapter One: Blood, feathers and crimson lightning.  
  
It was the day of the Cell Games. A date that would go down in history as the day the world had dreaded the most. The tension was thick in the air as TV screens all over the world clicked on at 6am to the live broadcast on Z- TV. People had gathered at shopping centres, town halls and theaters to see the Cell games. Most of them were tightlipped and pale, some suffering from lack of sleep and anxiety.  
  
There was great murmur of excitement from every home around the globe as the pictures on the TV screens changed from the logo of a dragon curled around a huge red and black Z to the solemn, fearful face of Z-TV's most famous reporter. Everyone watched with baited breath as the reporter cast a nervous glance to his left and started the broadcast.  
  
"It is the day of the Cell games," he started, his voice trembling as he fumbled over the words, "the day that all of humanity has been dreading, this could well be the day that the world is destroyed if the maniacal Cell gets his way..." The reporter swallowed heavily and motioned to the camera man to point the camera left.  
  
People everywhere edged closer to their TV screens and the civilians at shopping centers and town halls all scrambled forwards to get a better look as a huge, white stone arena came into view. It was square with four huge, pointed pillars at each corner. In the middle of it all, with arms crossed and head bowed there was Cell himself, looking just as menacing and deadly as ever. A feeling of fear started to spread across the earth, everyone felt it, some people started to shiver and a few were on the brink of tears.  
  
Cell also felt it, and smiled to himself. The whole of humanity was afraid, petrified even... Great! His plan was working out even better than he expected...  
  
Over the next half hour the TV reporter carried on talking, explaining the rules of the Games and getting paler as the minutes ticked by. He almost fainted when Cell glared his way, with eyes narrowed and fangs bared. Also, during that half hour a white van had pulled up and a very large man had jumped out. A man the world knew as Hercule Satan the martial arts champion.  
  
He had started to yell something about him being the greatest and how he would beat Cell to nothing more than a bloody pulp. Then jumping out of his skin when the android coughed. Also another man had arrived, he was quite handsome with strangely spiky hair. The man seemed to spark Cell's interest as they had started talking about... Something. The camera's microphone didn't carry that far and the camera guy didn't want to go any nearer to Cell. So they left it at that.  
  
Ten minutes later and it was clear that Cell was getting restless, just for fun he had shot a Ki beam at the reporter. The beam zipped past his ear and the reporter fell to the floor, quivering with fear. It took a good fifteen minutes to get him back on his feet, and for the camera guy to come back. He had taken off running into the desert, dropping his camera and scaring countless viewers worldwide in the process.  
  
Finally, when everyone was just about to either break down with anxiety or blow something up, another group of men appeared. There were seven altogether, and you couldn't help but notice that one of them was green with pointy ears, another was short and bald with no nose and one, well one of them had a third eye...  
  
People all over the world were starting to get confused, was this a joke? Well, there wasn't much time to figure that out as the camera suddenly focused solely on Cell, who's evil smirk had grown. He stretched his arms out and turned towards the strange men. He didn't notice a girl clad in a black cloak walk right up to the edge of the arena...  
  
"Welcome, all..." He announced, his voice echoing in the still air "to the Cell Games."  
  
~*~  
  
"This is going to be fun..." Lulu whispered mischievously as she gripped the silver orb to her chest. "SO much fun." She narrowed her eyes and grinned, taking on an almost demonic appearance. The large, black raven that sat on her shoulder cawed softly, as if in understanding.  
  
"What do you think little one," she started to say in a soft, dangerous voice, "shall we do it now, or shall we wait and give these fighters a chance to prove themselves?" Lulu was watching Cell, her eyes never wavering from the handsome android.  
  
The raven sank his claws deep into her shoulder and flapped his wings, letting an almost screech-like cry rip from his throat. Lulu closed her eyes and waited for the pain to fade. "Such an impatient one," she whispered, her free hand reaching upwards to pet the raven, "but we shall do it now, if you insist." The raven relaxed and rubbed his head against her hand.  
  
"I would have liked to have waited though," Lulu said to herself, "just to see what kind of power we would have been ripping from him. But I guess, when it comes to revenge, you just can't wait, can you?"  
  
Lulu didn't wait for an answer as the raven took flight, letting another cry echo in the air, she simply strode forwards, the ominous grin plastered to her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Cell laughed softly as he let his arms drop to his side, he was staring Goku straight in the eye, silently taunting him, 'are you brave enough?' he was saying, 'then prove it.' Goku glared back, his fists clenched and a look of pure venom etched onto his face. For Cell this was the ultimate thrill, the biggest chance he might ever get to prove the pure strength of perfection. He wouldn't waste it.  
  
Cell smirked, but to his surprise Goku's look of malice turned into one of confusion, he was now looking straight past Cell onto the arena. What could possibly be more important than him?!!  
  
Angry, Cell spun on his heel, but his annoyance quickly gave way to amusement as he spotted what Goku had been looking at, it was his first challenger. A human female.  
  
Cell let his eyes wander freely over her face and body. She sure didn't look like a fighter. The girl had straight black hair that fell over her face, concealing half of it in shadow. One, large amber eye stared back at him, it was narrowed in what would be a menacing way and the girl's lips were curled upwards in a smirk worthy of Cell. She was quite pretty by human standards.  
  
The android laughed softly, evilly. Was this girl really going to challenge him? Cell concentrated and almost burst out laughing as he read her power level, it was a dismal fifty. Higher than some humans but still a joke compared to his.  
  
The girl seemed to be amused by Cell's laughter and smiled, it wasn't a nice smile, more of a mocking kind of grin. Cell watched on, his arms crossed as the girl raised her left arm and opened her palm for him to see what was inside.  
  
'What's she up to...?' Cell thought as he peered into her hand.  
  
'That's it,' Lulu thought, 'take me as a joke, the more unprepared you are, the smoother this will go...'  
  
Inside Lulu's palm there sat a small, silver orb. It shone in the bright, desert sunlight and there seemed to be a strange bluish glow about it. Little did the android know it would be causing him more trouble than he could imagine very, very soon...  
  
The girl was starting to annoy Cell, like an itch, what did she think she was doing? All she had in her hand was a silver ball. Cell grunted and shot a glare at the girl, signaling his annoyance and the fact that if she didn't hurry up and tell him what was going on she would soon be splattered across his arena floor.  
  
"Mithril." The girl said, her voice was low and silky, almost seductive, "do you know what this could do?"  
  
Cell gave her a quizzical look. "If all you came up here to do was show me a ball of metal then I'm afraid you have a death wish. And no, I do not know what it could do, nor do I have any desire to find out."  
  
"Mithril," the girl repeated as she swept the hair away from her other eye, taking her face out of shadow, "is said to be very powerful."  
  
Cell growled suddenly, "are you here to fight me, or to babble on about mithril? Either way will end up in a messy death so I guess it doesn't matter, but you're starting to bore me."  
  
The girl smiled almost gratefully, as if Cell had just done her a favor. "My full name doesn't really matter, but you can call me Lulu." She said without invitation, while tilting her head to the side. The raven, who had been circling overhead fluttered down and landed on her shoulder again, it's beady black eyes studying Cell with what seemed to be disgust.  
  
"Would you mind," she said, her voice getting huskier as she spoke, "if I showed you something?"  
  
By now Cell was just confused. This Lulu girl seemed to like abruptly changing the subject and he couldn't help but feel that she was hitting on him... Perhaps his Saiyan genes were playing up...  
  
"I guess not," Cell replied, sighing through his nose, "as long as you do it quickly."  
  
Lulu broke into a wide grin, "thank you," she said with a short bow of her head, "hold this." She strode forward and placed the ball in Cell's hands, cupping them over it. "Just keep still." She whispered.  
  
A couple of hundred million people were staring at their TV screens, exchanging confused glances with family members. What could that girl be doing? Did she Want to die? The Z-TV reporter was also highly bewildered. "Well folks," he said with a raised eyebrow, "we don't know what this girl is up to, but she sure as hell has to be one stupid..." He trailed off as he realized he was broadcasting to millions of children as well as adults...  
  
Cell held the ball in his cupped hands, giving the girl the same quizzical look that the Z-Fighters were. "I'll give you three minutes." Cell announced, "If you haven't shown me anything interesting by then, I'll rip you apart." He promised, the trademark smirk making a reappearance.  
  
The girl didn't say anything, she merely gave him the mocking grin again. Getting down on her knees Lulu closed her eyes and laced her hands together leaving her index fingers touching at the tips. Raising her head to the sky, she started to chant in a very different voice than she had spoken in. This voice was almost demonic, it hissed and scratched as it escaped her throat.  
  
"Haguwasanfa, Haguwasanfa, shira shira, hashira no Iku Hikari..." "Haguwasanfa, Haguwasanfa, shira shira, hashira no Iku Hikari..." "Haguwasanfa, Haguwasanfa, shira shira, hashira no Iku Hikari..." (A/N: *shrugs* I dunno...)  
  
To Cell's amazement the girl started to glow with a pale pink aura, it tore around her, whipping at the ground and air with untamed fury. The voice she was chanting in started to screech, like a possessed bird crying in agony.  
  
Cell, true to his word that he wouldn't do anything for three whole minutes stood still, but almost dropped the mithril orb as it started to glow red and shake violently. Something strange was happening, and Cell wasn't sure but in the pit of his stomach he had the feeling that it wouldn't be anything good...  
  
"What's she *doing*?!?" Trunks asked aloud, voicing the question that many people were wondering themselves. Most of the Z fighters had blank looks on their faces and Goku was scratching his head in confusion. Piccolo was giving the girl a quizzical look, "looks kind of like she's powering up... Perhaps it's just another method of doing it..." He offered. Trunks shook his head, "her power level isn't rising..." Krillin was staring hard at Lulu, she looked quite scary, almost possessed... 'Strange..' He thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Lulu gasped and clenched her fists as she felt a familiar, cold feeling sweep through her, freezing her to the core as she shrieked out the words to the spell. A thin, black mist had started to swirl around her hands, the power was gathering, just a little more now... Just a little more and it would be complete.  
  
Through hooded eyes she watched Cell, who was stood completely still, an unreadable look on his face as he stared back at her. His eyes however, were telling Lulu all she needed to know, he was wary and just slightly afraid. It wouldn't hurt to just add to that fear now would it?  
  
Taking a deep ragged breath, Lulu shot her head back and screeched, it was an animalistic cry, inhuman, like that of something wild and demonic. The pink aura enveloping her turned dark crimson, a color mirroring spilled blood. The black mist started to strike out at the air, like a dark snake snapping at defenseless prey.  
  
In Cell's hands the mithril ball was, to his amazement, levitating, it hovered a few inches above his palm and spun slowly. It was now glowing an eerie blue, and a dark purple energy was hanging around it, copying the dark mist in Lulu's hands. It snapped at the open air and whipped backwards and forwards in a strange dance. Just for a split second, Cell could have sworn that it had taken on the form of a serpent.  
  
2 minutes 26 seconds. Just 34 more seconds and he could throw the damned ball at Lulu's head. Although something inside of him wanted to see what would happen... No, it would probably be more fun to start off the Cell Games with some major bloodshed. 'Maybe I should gut her like a fish... Or just plain twist her pretty little head off..." He thought, letting a sadistic smile come through, despite the strange girl screeching front of him.  
  
Lulu saw it, the smile. It meant that Cell still wasn't taking her seriously, which meant that everything would go so much faster... "Perfect." she said in a low purr. Letting her head snap forwards with vicious force Lulu sprang to her feet with amazing agility. The mysterious girl threw her head back again and raised her arms to the air, a string of strange yet ominous words spilling from her mouth as she spoke.  
  
The black mist around her hands suddenly leapt forth in a jagged tongue of possessed, black flame. It shot skywards, tearing through the air and stabbing viciously through the fluffy white clouds that hovered above them. For a second that held an eternity all was still and quiet, with everyone gazing in awe at the black smoke that marked the trail of the flame. The vague, numb feeling that he should throw the orb away and run gnawed at the back of Cell's mind, but he found his curiosity rooting him to the spot...  
  
A gloating voice floated lazily into his head and slowly recited a string of words, 'curiosity killed the cat...'  
  
The silent peace lasted for just one, calm second, but the next moment a distant wail was heard and the flame came hurtling back through the cloud, having taken on a new, ferocious shade of crimson. It screeched in a banshee-like way as it shot down, faster than lightning and twice as deadly.  
  
Cell himself didn't realize what was happening until he heard the gleeful cry of the raven that was circling above in a triumphant kind of way. It seemed to shock him back into motion, but by then it was too late, as Cell went to dodge the flame, it hit him... hard. It smacked right into the glowing, mithril orb and sent a shock wave of excruciating pain tearing through his body. It was the most awful sensation he had ever experienced, it was like something was squeezing his bones together, snapping them, then slashing crazily his skin.  
  
As the pain took over his senses, Cell clutched his hands to his head and arched his back, his knees suddenly buckling beneath him as he hit the floor. The blood rushed to his head and the world started to spin insanely before his eyes. A unfamiliar noise hummed in his ears, and time momentarily lost all meaning, but the pain was numbing, going just as quickly as it had came. Only as the symptoms began to vanish was it that a dazzling shock of red flashed before Cell's eyes and he bit deep into his lip, making it bleed.  
  
Cell didn't hear the sudden gasps of shock from all around him, or the taunting cry of the evil raven. All he heard was a violent humming in his ears. As Cell hazily shoved himself into a sitting position and looked around blearily, he was very aware of the intense cold that was wrapping itself around his body. Like a spectral being it twisted itself around his legs and arms, creeping through his stomach and taking a grip on his heart and lungs, finally wrapping itself firmly around his throat. Cell choked, the coldness in his throat tightened... He was drowning in the icy coldness, drowning, drowning... Going deeper and deeper into the glacial touch...  
  
To Cells enormous relief the coldness was suddenly ripped away from his body, leaving a strange, tingling sensation, and he felt the ground tip over. Before he realized what was happening he was being hoisted into the air. Inexplicably he found himself face to face with Lulu, upside down, her huge amber eyes stared back at him and her mouth was curled upwards in a sadistic little smirk. Cell still couldn't think straight, if he could, he would realize that he was being held up by one leg.  
  
"What's goin' on...?" He mumbled, unaware of how tiny his voice sounded. Everything he saw was vague and fuzzy.  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, something inside of Cell's head clicked into place. Everything around him was HUGE! As the black raven fluttered down onto Lulu's shoulder Cell was horrified to see that to him it was the size of a small dog. It turned it's emotionless black eyes onto him and stared. Lulu started to giggle, "how cute..." She said with a soft tint to her voice.  
  
"Huh...?" Cell said, blinking violently, perhaps his sight had been affected, there was no way the raven could actually be that big...  
  
Well, Cell was unaware of one *small* thing....  
  
~*~  
  
"No...Way..." Goku said slowly as he stared at the two figures in the arena below. "...Are the rest of you seeing what I'm seeing..."  
  
Gohan nodded dumbly, his mouth wide open. "I-I think so... But that's not..." He trailed off and continued to stare.  
  
~*~  
  
Lulu couldn't help it, all the spite and malice she had ever felt for Cell simply dissolved as she gazed down into his huge, undeniably cute magenta eyes. She felt another giggle escape her throat as she held him by the waist and tipped him the right way up. At this Cell just gaped at her, showing two tiny, pointed fangs. Lulu just found this funnier as she laughed openly, he was so adorable!! He was roughly one and a half feet tall with tiny arms and legs, huge bright magenta eyes and more overall cuteness than a baby kitten. Who could resist?  
  
"How utterly adorable..." She said to herself, breaking out into a wide grin.  
  
The raven on Lulu's shoulder shot her a look of pure evil, she was forgetting the point entirely.  
  
Cell looked back up at Lulu, his mouth wide open as he gaped at her. "Youw is big!" He said dumbly. Again he failed to notice how small his voice was, or the fact he couldn't say 'you' properly.  
  
"And you're small." Lulu giggled, her eyes flashing with some of her old malice. The raven cawed appreciatively.  
  
Cell crinkled his nose up in confusion, Wha? I'm not small, youw is big Wuwu!"  
  
Lulu blinked, something seemed... Wrong. "Tier," she said at once, turning her attention to the huge black raven on her shoulder. It glanced over to her.  
  
"Tier, did I do anything wrong?" Lulu asked as Cell blinked at her. He was still confused and his heard hurt something chronic.  
  
The raven cawed softly and bowed his head once in an unmistakable 'yes...'  
  
Lulu bit her lip in frustration, "I knew it.... Well... it seems that the physical transformation was a success, but there's something not quite right in the head department." Tier glared at Cell and hissed lowly at him.  
  
"Cell," Lulu said, staring hard at the little chibi, he looked up at her in a kind of daze. "Yes..." He replied, finding that somehow it made him feel sleepy...  
  
"Would you like to destroy me?"  
  
Cell rubbed at his eyes and yawned, "What's destwoy?" He mumbled.  
  
Lulu gave a frustrated groan, 'the spell went wrong- again.' She thought as Tier nipped at her ear in anger, he was obviously thinking the same thing.  
  
"Destroy, Cell. You know what I mean! Like rip me apart from the outside until my corpse lies on the ground, bloodied and mutilated..." Lulu's words were failing her. She knew what had happened, instead of Cell being trapped and powerless in the body of a small chibi, slowly being sent crazy by his inability to do anything, which was what was supposed to happen - he was trapped in the body of a chibi, with the mind of a chibi, meaning that he wouldn't mind one bit.  
  
A sudden horrifying thought struck her, what if Cell *still* had the power he had before the spell. It would be like having a two year old running around with the destructive force of a nuclear bomb. Lulu shivered, that was a scary thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Cell's mind was fuzzy, there seemed to be a large chunk missing from his memory and everything that had happened a couple of minutes ago was hard to remember. Just trying to think made him sleepy, he just wanted to get some well deserved rest. Opening his mouth in a loud yawn, Cell closed his eyes, only to be roughly shaken to by Lulu. By now she was starting to get mad.  
  
"Cell, wake up." She hissed, "squeeze my finger." She trust her hand towards him. Cell usually would have questioned this, but just wanting to get to sleep he gripped onto Lulu's finger and squeezed. Hard.  
  
"GAH!!!" Lulu yelled as a sudden pain shot down her hand, leaving a painful throb in its place as the chibi let go. It was official, Cell was still as powerful as ever.  
  
Lulu groaned again, "why me?!!" She said, desperately shaking her head from side to side, as if trying to shake off a bad dream.  
  
The spell Lulu had just cast on Cell was known as the Chibification Spell. Not a particularly old spell, but quite powerful, which meant that so many things could go wrong; as it is with everything complicated. With all spells come rules, such as the 'never cast a spell that will do harm to others, it will come back to you by tenfold.' rule. The Chibification Spell wasn't like this, for it did no harm, just altered mind, power and body, of course though, this meant that there were certain things you had to do once the spell was complete.  
  
Lulu re-ran the rules through her mind, trying not to miss any important details.  
  
The first rule was: If the chibi is seriously harmed in any way, be it physically or mentally, it shall return to its original form, three times more powerful than before.  
  
This meant that if anyone did try to destroy the defenseless chibi Cell, he would just come back again, more deadly than ever.  
  
Rule Two: The chibi shall be put in the care of a guardian, either the witch who cast the spell, or a special person or persons picked by the witch. The guardian must have seen the spell being performed to be qualified for this.  
  
This was the main reason why Lulu was so pissed at the spell not working properly, the prospect of a mega powerful, supercharged chibi to look after was too much to handle. Lulu was OK with kids but it would be a nightmare having Cell around, as he would now act like your typical four year old. Once he had fallen asleep the mind transformation would be complete, turning him fully chibi. If the spell had've worked correctly, Cell's mind wouldn't be affected at all.  
  
Rule three: The chibi shall never be more than fifty metres from the guardian/ guardians in charge.  
  
Another crappy rule. Sometimes Lulu hated magic.  
  
Aftereffects.  
  
Aftereffects were the events that would take place after the spell wore off, resulting in it the spell completely losing it's power or, to the other extreme, locking the spell into place forever. The aftereffects of the Chibification Spell were quite fair, making up for the hell that the guardians might have been put through.  
  
Aftereffects of the Chibification Spell: After exactly Three full moons the rules of the Chibification Spell will vanish, meaning that rules one to three will no longer apply. You may now do what you wish with the chibi, either to destroy it, or to continue raising it as your own.  
  
Lulu though this was a great aftereffect, after having a chibi around for three months it may grow on you. Maybe you'll love it too much to destroy it, so you can even continue raising it as your own child if you'd like. On another view, if the chibi has driven you to the point of screaming and punching walls, or other people you can simply grab a knife, or take one well aimed Ki blast and BAM! No more chibi!  
  
~*~  
  
Lulu swore to herself as Cell's head drooped forward and he started to breathe slowly. He had fallen asleep. Any memories Cell might have had of his past life were now gone, vanished forever, unless wished back by dragon - which was unlikely. Now Cell was a whole new android, innocent, small and cute, with no memories of his countless murders or of the Z fighters. It was a new beginning.  
  
Lulu sighed, she was stuck with him. There was no-one but her to look after the chibi, "Well, we're screwed, Tier." She said, "there's gonna be a high- powered, crazy little chibi with us for three months..."  
  
Tier looked horrified, he hated Cell with a passion and with good reason too. His and Lulu's home had been under the mercy of Cell, their whole town was destroyed by him. The old place had been swallowed into a huge purple Ki blast, along with all their possessions and all their friends. He and Lulu had just escaped in time, swearing vengeance.  
  
Tier himself was not a normal raven, he was possessed by the spirit of a demon. A demon that had been brought up and out of hell by one of Lulu's spells, for that he owed her eternal gratitude. He stuck by her side all the time, he could understand her and she could understand him. It was like a special bond.  
  
Tier ruffled his feathers as he stared at Cell, running Lulu's words over in his head. "...There's gonna be a high-powered, crazy little chibi with us for three months..."  
  
'Like hell there is,' he thought. Yes, someone had to look after Cell, but the rules clearly stated that it *didn't* have to be Lulu who did it. It only had to be a witness of the spell...  
  
The raven though harder about this and something suddenly hit him. 'Of course!!,' Tier spread his wings and tugged at the material of Lulu's cloak. The witch looked at him, confused. The black raven gave one last tug at the cloak and motioned with his head for Lulu to look at him, with this he soared into the air and flew over to the cliff facing opposite. Standing there were the eight fighters, all talking about what had just happened, debating about who should go over to Lulu and take a look.  
  
"You're doing it Krillin!" Piccolo said firmly, crossing his arms in a, 'and that's final!' kind of way. Krillin gaped at him, wondering exactly *why* everyone chose him for these kinds of things. "Why do I have to do it? That woman looks scary..." He said sheepishly.  
  
Piccolo rolled his eyes, "chicken..." He said tauntingly, giving the short man a challenging glare.  
  
"Bwark." Krillin replied sarcastically, "I think *you* should do it, if you think you're so tough."  
  
Piccolo sweatdropped, he didn't want to go over there either, what if he was hit by the crimson lightning bolt too? "Hmph, well, I'm too valuable to lose." Tien and Krillin exchanged glances at his words.  
  
"I think," Trunks said, pushing his way into the conversation, "that Goku should do it. He is the strongest one here...." Vegeta glared at his future son, he didn't like the words 'Goku' and 'strongest' being spoken in the same sentence. Especially by Trunks.  
  
Goku opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly as something heavy landed on his head. "Huh?" He looked up, straight into the beady black eyes of Tier.  
  
~*~  
  
Lulu looked at her beloved little raven and a slow smile spread across her face. "Tier, you are a genius..." She muttered. The eight fighters standing on the cliff had all seen the Chibification Spell take place, so any one of them could be Cell's guardian! Lulu could have jumped with joy, she wouldn't be stuck with the chibi after all!! All it would take to convince the fighters would be to tell them that if they didn't look after Cell he would change back to his original form 3 times more powerful! Of course she could always lie and say it would be ten times more...  
  
Lulu was a very cunning woman, she could do this and she could lay on the feminine charm as well. With a triumphant smirk plastered on her face Lulu gently tucked the sleeping chibi under her arm and started to walk over to the Z fighters. 'Poor guys...' She thought sympathetically.  
  
~*~  
  
Heh, for me that was a very long chapter. I think it was okay, what do you think? I know there wasn't a lot of Z fighter stuff here, but there will be...  
  
Chibi Cell: *ZZZZZZ......* Me: 0.o;; Chibi Cell: ZZZZ.....Wead and weview..... 


End file.
